


The Man Who Will Be Queen (or else he's fired)

by conversekitten



Series: Dripping Ink [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, but in a different and much better light, constructive comments on ways to write porn welcome, just to let you all know, please see the author's note, there is mention of transphobia racism and the word rapist, this story is now under construction, this story will be back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Series: Dripping Ink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Man Who Will Be Queen (or else he's fired)

Hello everyone!

You may have noticed that I have deleted the other chapters of this story and the simple reason is because I'm editing it. That's right you can put your worry to bed because this story is NOT leaving AO3. 

After getting a comment from an anonymous person that even though they raised a good point about tagging stories appropriately, I was faced with literally a seething/ scalding criticism. 

My first one ever! Yay! (I'm joking)

You may be thinking that I could be overreacting and that the story was good the way it was but let me give you a general run down of what they used to describe the story and how the characters were portrayed:

\- Racism (you portrayed Sammy as seeing Norman as a mugger and kept touching upon the fact that he's black)

\- Transmisogyny

\- the fic plays into the whole "haha man in dress, so funny" 

\- This stuff is not sexy, it's uncomfortable and embarrassing to read. 

Now I'm not trying to make this person hated which is why I deleted all of the comments and chapters so their identity would be protected, even though I'm sure they used a fake name for the comment. But what I'm trying to do is to say that I heard the comment and went over it and all of what's mentioned above in my head a few times. 

And I realized that this wasn't my best work at all. In fact it was far from it.

I'm not saying what the person said to me didn't incredibly hurt my feelings, because it did. I felt like they basically saw me as a racist and transphobic person in real life solely based on my writing, which is not true and a little unfair.

However, I will agree that the way the story was written did portray a lot of negative aspects about people of different color and identity. The period in which the story is set was during a time that was incredibly different from today but there's a classy way of writing for different time periods and to be honest I didn't handle it in a tasteful way. 

SO, that means that I'm going to go over the entire story again and rewrite it using what I know now. I'm also going to reanalyze the whole portrayal of Joey because just slapping a sticker on him that says "this man is going to be an awful and horrible character and do awful and terrible things just because" isn't really good writing. You may have or know a character like that, who is pure evil and there's no explanation as to why and that's okay because there are actual people like that! 

However I want Joey to be a jerk but there's a way of portraying a character as a person who has negative attributes about them but still has a sense of morality. So basically they're a jerk but they also know humility and that their actions have consequences, which is how I want to portray my Joey from this point on. 

NOT as a rapist and NOT as a homicidal maniac. 

To wrap all of this up, the story will return but in a different light. The idea of Sammy cross dressing will stay the same but it will be portrayed in a manner that's different from the one before. All stories will be tagged and rated appropriately and may I remind you that if you are uncomfortable with the content at any point there is a back button which can take you away from the story.

The choice is up to you if you want to read the story or not but if you do end up reading and you don't like something and want to comment then please please PLEASE be respectful. Point out the specific thing that you didn't like and we can talk about it one on one. Re-read your comment if you have to because much like how the story was, **how you word something is incredibly important**. **Even if you don't intend to be negative or mean, think about what you write first before you send it because it could come across that way.**

Well that's all I have to say right now so I hope that this explains all of what's going to happen and makes sense. 

I'll see you guys soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone understood me and that I didn't come across as hostile towards anyone.


End file.
